


Dusk

by Athenuhhh



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, MiHyun, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenuhhh/pseuds/Athenuhhh
Summary: Dahyun was looking for MinaMina is unwinding
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> I do recommend listening to Sunsetz by Cigarettes After Sex. That's the song playing in Dahyun'n phone

There's just something about sunsets that makes it so serene. Especially with pink and purple skies instead of the usual orange ones. It can make anyone look sentimental. To Mina, watching sunsets has been her refuge since forever, alongside reading books. Watching sunsets gave her peace, away from the chaotic world she lives in. It gave her mind tranquility whenever her overthinking starts to become unbearable. She's not a morning person. She hates how the sun is so bright like it's glaring down on her. But she's also not a night owl. She doesn't like how it's too dark for her to see. Sitting by the lake, she indulges herself looking at her favorite sky colors. Minutes before the sun completely sets, she heard a soft music playing and footsteps behind her somewhere to her right.

"Care to dance milady?" the owner of the footsteps asked. Knowing that voice very well, she turned to look at the person and flashed her gummy smile.

"How did you know I was here?"

"The choices were in the library or in your room playing games. High were the chances of the latter but I saw the sun setting down so I figured you'd be here."

Mina giggled in amusement and it sounded heavenly to Dahyun's ear

"Do you, by any chance, want to take my hand? Because my arm is getting tired."

This time, Mina laughed while taking Dahyun's hand. She leaned her head on Dahyun's shoulder encircling her hands behind Dahyu's neck as they both started to dance to the soft music playing on Dahyun's phone.

"You, Kim Dahyun, are really something. Slow dancing but during sunset, seriously?" Mina asked 

"Well, for one, slow dancing beneath the moon is sooooo soooo cliché. Second, isn't it in your bucket list or something?"

"I hate you. How did you know that" she said while she hit Dahyun's chest softly

"I'm not Dahyun for nothing."

By the end of the song, the sun has completely sunken down and the the moon is posing beautifully with the stars for them to see. Dahyun started gathering Mina's things for her.

"Come on, it's getting dark. I know how much you're scared of the unknown lurking in the dark. Let me take you home."

"Any more tricks up your sleeve?" Mina asks teasingly.

"I think you're gonna like this." Dahyun started to walk away from the lake and after a few steps, Mina squealed as she spotted a familiar motorbike. Dahyun laughed and put a helmet on Mina. After making sure she's safely seated, she started the bike and traced a familiar path to take Mina home.


End file.
